My love
by simbaanaya
Summary: After olive's sceam to get dixon chyna get's upset and runs off in tears.What happens when fletcher comes to comfort her?FLYNA!


**Hello!**

**This is my first and possibly last ant farm fanfic!**

**Thank you all for reading my new antfarm story!**

**This will just be a one shot,i might turn it into a story,i am not sure yet.**

**I got this idea after i saw secret agent.**

**I thought olive was mean so i decided to do her friends take on this.**

**Thank you all again for reading!**

**Have a good night!**

* * *

**Chyna's pov.**

I stood stone in my place with my mouth wide open in disbalief.

Olive my best friend had just lied to me all for a boy.

How could she do this to me?i thought we where best friends.

I glared daggers at her along with my long time rival lexi reed.

For two days olive had tricked us and turned us against each other.

She knew i liked him,and yet she did this?

It turns out olive was the mastermind behind our war for dixon.

I thought we where close,i geuss i was wrong.

Nobody in the room spoke on single word.

All you could hear was slow steady breath of everyone in the room.

My blood was boiling high at the moment.

Not because i had lost dixon,it was because my friend hurt me deeply with the stunt she pulled,and she didn't even care,what kind of friend was she?

Tears thretend to spill from my light brown eyes but i fought them back.

I could tell lexi was furious by the look on her face.

She hated it when someone minipulated her.

Lexi always wanted her way,sometimes it got on my nerves.

Me and olive had fights in the past,but it was never like this.

What happend to olive?

She used to be so shy and sweet,and now she is selfish and rude.

Did she even care about how i felt?or how fletcher felt?

She was horrible to him all the time!i hated that!

As i thought of this i became angrier with olive.

Olive stepped forward timidly and broke the silence by finally speaking.

Sorry chyna,she said apologeticly,i know we are best friends but interesting fact toid got yah!

Why that little brat!

Dixen handed her a glass of punch then grabbed her waist and they decended into a helecopter together.

After they left i let tears fall from my eyes.

I felt so humiliated!

''That little rat!''lexi screamed angrily.

She frowned at the sky then stalked towards the room avater.

I shook my head angrily then ran away from the small crowd of teenagers.

I ran away as fast and as far as possible from the others.

''Chyna wait!''my best friend fletcher called out.

I ignored him and kept runnung.

* * *

**Flecter's pov.**

''Chyna wait!''i called out.

She ignored me then kept running.

I started to run after her when my ''girlriend''kennady stopped me.

''Just where do you think you are going?''she asked rolling her eyes with anoyance.

''I have to help my friend.''i replied frowning.

''No,''she said mater of factly,''you need to help me pass out these bottons scott!''

''Stop calling me scott.''i said angrily,''my name is fletcher quimby!i am going to help chyna weither you like it or not!''

I turned around to run after chyna when kennady put her hand on my shoulder and spunn me back around.

''If you go after her consider yourself dumped.''she said glaring at me.

''Bye.''i replied simply.

With that i ran after chyna at full speed.

Olive would pay for hurting chyna!

* * *

**Chyna"s pov.**

I sat on a brown bench outside of Z-tech crying my eyes out about the past two days.

Even lexi hasn't ever been this mean to me before!

My mascare smeared a little bit but that didn't really bother me at the moment.

How could peope be so cruel?i just don't get it.

I tried to be a great friend to olive,what was i doing wrong?

''Chyna!''

I turned my head to the right and saw my best friend running up to me at full speed.

''Are you ok?''he asked while panting.

I shook my head no then countinued to cry softly.

He sat slowly next to me then grabbed my hand and stroked it with his thumb.

''I am such an idiot!''i screamed sadly.

''No you aren't,''fletcher said shaking his head,''olive is,and so is dixon,he can't see what an amazing girl you are.''

I raised my head and looked at him with shock.

''D-do you really mean that fletcher?''i asked curiously.

''Ofcourse i do.''fletcher said sincerly.

''Chyna,''he said taking in a deep breath,''you are the most wonderful girl i have ever met and i love you.''

My mouth dropped open at his words.

He loved me?

How did i never notice it before?''

I always loved him to but i never wanted to ruin out friendship if things went bad.

I love you to fletcher.i replied.

He smiled happily then leaned in and kissed me on my lips.

I smiled then kissed back happily.

We came up for air after ten to fifteen seconds we both had giant smiles on our faces.

Fletcher put his forehead against mine then kissed me again softly.

''Chyna?will you be my girlfriend?''

''Yes fletcher,i love you.''

''I love you too.''

* * *

**A/N:thanks again so much for reading!please review!would you like me to do a folive fanfic next?by the way i will not do fanfics that are guys!sleep well!**


End file.
